


Tounge-tied

by savviest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Feels, M/M, POV John Watson, Reunion, Romance, Season 3, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, The Sign of Three, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savviest/pseuds/savviest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's return, things aren't as they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tounge-tied

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic.. Be nice.

He's back. I tell myself twice everytime I have nightmares. He's back. Its been two weeks now. I open my eyes. I stare at the ceiling. Heart feels heavy. I try to get up. Body's fighting the urge to rest. I'm tired. I still get up. But he's here. Safe. - No, I must be sure.

Things are the same.   
Things are the same.    
Things are the sa- They're not. 

I'm heading towards his room. I hear footsteps, not mine. I try not to panic. Door's not fully closed. I sneak through the gap. He's there. Its calm here. All of his leaps, twists and turns are perfect, loose and full of emotion. Or I'm just mesmerised by the fact that the consulting detective is dancing.

I knock on the door. He freezes. He's staring blankly at me. Lights dim but I can see him catching glimpses. I move forward. He's still standing. Lips sealed. Mine too. Our bodies are close now. Air is the only barrier. I reach for his hands. They're as dead as they once were on St Bart's floor. I say no word. He's still staring. No reaction, no movement. He's not holding my hand back. Its okay. I pull his hand, I put it on my waist. The other is on my shoulder. I begin to move, he follows. Wind is music. Our feet meet in an unknown rhythm. We dance till sunrise. I don't know what this means. But he's here. 

We stop now. He's standing still. His eyes are fixed on me. I'm on my toes. What am I doing. My lips are on his. I don't know what to think. I don't want to. This feels right. He's kissing me back. I step behind. Then kiss him again, harsher. Clock is ticking. I don't know how long we've been doing this. I don't care. 

Because life does not last.   
Life doesn't last.   
It doesn't. 

I sleep next to him, then. Because it feels right. I wake up next to him. We're having tea. Reading newspapers. Not a word about yesterday is being told. Its okay. 

Because things aren't the same. 


End file.
